Dwight (Walking Dead)
| type = | gender = | base of operations = Virginia | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Always Accountable" (Walking Dead) "Humbug's Gulch" (Fear the Walking Dead) | final appearance = "Wrath" (Walking Dead) | actor = Austin Amelio }} Dwight is a fictional survivor and a supporting character featured on the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. Played by actor Austin Amelio, he was introduced in the sixth episode of season six, "Always Accountable". Following his appearance in the season eight finale "Wrath", Dwight appeared in the fifth season of the companion series, Fear the Walking Dead where he is currently one of the main characters. Biography Walking Dead Dwight was a former member of the Saviors and occupied a region in Virginia. Along with Sherry and Tina, he escaped from the Saviors into the woods in search of a fuel truck from the A.A. Pattrick Fuel Company. He came upon Daryl Dixon, whom he mistakenly believed was a Savior pursuer and captured him. Daryl escaped, but returned to help Dwight, Tina and Sherry when other members of the group came looking for them. Despite this, Dwight turned against Daryl, stealing his motorcycle and crossbow. Dwight later returns with Saviors, his face notably burned on the left side possibly as punishment by Negan for his previous escape attempt. He shoots Denise Cloyd through the back of the head with an arrow from Daryl's crossbow, claiming it to be an accident and is shown to have captured Eugene Porter. Dwight demands Rosita Espinosa and Daryl to give up the location of Alexandria or else Eugene while die. Eugene distracts the Saviors by pointing out where Abraham Ford is hiding and takes the opportunity to create a diversion by biting Dwight's crotch and starting a firefight. Dwight and the remaining Saviors manage to escape, however. Daryl, angered at the Saviors for Denise's death and blaming himself for what happened, sets off on his own to find Dwight and the other survivors but Rosita Espinosa, Glenn Rhee and Michonne follow him. Dwight and his men capture Glenn and Michonne when they split up after Daryl and Rosita head off on their own to find Dwight. The two later return and attempt to rescue Glenn and Michonne but are caught by Dwight as well. Dwight then shoot Daryl as he turns around and tells him "You'll be alright." After the deaths of Glenn and Abraham at the hands of Negan and his barb-wire wrapped baseball bat Lucille, Daryl is held captive and placed naked in a dark cell where Dwight feeds him dog food sandwiches and continuously blares loud music to prevent Daryl from sleeping. Dwight is sent by Negan to retrieve a member of The Sanctuary named Gordon who escaped and finds that Gordon would rather die than spend one more minute there. Dwight returns back and finds Daryl lying down on the floor by a puddle of vomit and brings him to Negan. Negan tells the story of how Dwight escaped with his wife Sherry and his fiancee Tina but decided to man up and return back home to face his punishment, which was having his face burned with an iron. Negan attempts to force Daryl into saying that his name is Negan to complete his submissiveness but Daryl refuses and states his own name. An angered Dwight shouts at Daryl to give into Negan's demands to avoid dying. Daryl explains that he understands why Dwight sided with Negan because he is looking out for someone he cares about and that he cannot give into Negan because he has people he cares about as well. Dwight later discovers that Sherry was in the fact the one responsible for helping Daryl escape The Sanctuary after he goes to the house they told each other they would meet at. Dwight fakes Sherry's death to protect her and frames Dr. Emmett Carson for the murder, causing Negan to throw Emmett into an open furnace in front of the Saviors and the newly recruited Eugene Porter. Rosita and Sasha Williams sneak out of the Hilltop during Simon's visit to take Emmett's brother Harlan back to replace him. Sasha cuts the fence and runs inside the Sanctuary, guns blazing as she locks Rosita out and tells her that the others need her help in the war. As Rosita flees and grieves over Sasha, she notices Dwight watching her. Rick and the group return after taking the Oceanside Cabin Motor Court group's guns and unsuccessfully attempting to convice Natania to fight. Rosita reveals that someone is there to see them and they notice it is Dwight in the prison created by Morgan Jones. Dwight offers to help them as Rick holds his Colt Python at Dwight and orders him to get on his knees. Dwight convinces the group that he has defected against Negan and wants him dead, warning them that the Saviors will be coming soon and he will do his best to stall their efforts by blocking the road with cut down trees, which should give the group more than enough time to prepare their ambush as he wants to slowly kill off the Saviors until getting Negan. Daryl and Tara, however, distrust Dwight due to his past actions and the murder of Denise, which he apologizes for. Dwight does manage to stall the Saviors but the ambush fails when the Scavengers are revealed to have been working with Negan. After a firefight between the Scavengers, the Saviors, Alexandria, Hilltop and The Kingdom, Daryl finds one of Dwight's wooden figurines by the gate with "Didn't know" written on it, reflecting that Dwight was not aware of the Scavengers' allegiance to Negan. Dwight's allegiances to Rick's group are exposed to Negan by another Savior, Laura. Negan concocted a fake plan knowing that Dwight would relay it back to the The Militia and the plans are actually a trap. Following Negan's defeat and the surrender of the remaining Saviors, Dwight is exiled by Daryl who threatens to kill him if he ever comes back. Fear the Walking Dead A year after his exile from the communities by Daryl, his search for Sherry and following clues she left for him leads Dwight to Texas where he encounters John Dorie and June at Humbug's Gulch. After a misunderstanding when he believes they have kidnapped Sherry, they all agree to help one another but Dwight departs, climbing inside of a van where June manages to talk him out of suicide. Using his police skills, John tells Dwight he was following the wrong vehicle, giving hope that Sherry is still out there. Dwight and Morgan reunite for the first time since the war against the Saviors and put the past behind them. A search for Sherry leads John and Dwight to an abandoned house where John discovers a letter Sherry left for Dwight persuading him to stop looking for her. Wanting to reunite the two, John lies about the discovery of the letter to Dwight when he asks if he found anymore clues. Dwight attempts to also adopt Morgan's ideologies of peace and hope, even letting a member of Logan's group named Rollie go instead of killing him. The group decides to settle down at the gulch but finds it overrun with walkers. Completely out of options, Morgan and the others decide to reluctantly contact Virginia for help. Dwight leaves to travel on his own, refusing to work with Virginia. Notes & Trivia * On January 3, 2019, it was announced that Austin Amelio would join Fear the Walking Dead for its fifth season, becoming the fifth Walking Dead alumni to appear on Fear along with Lennie James, Andrew Lincoln, Melissa McBride and Tom Payne. See also External Links * * * References ---- Category:Walking Dead/Season 6 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 8 characters Category:Fear the Walking Dead characters Category:Fear the Walking Dead/Season 5 characters